My Antoinette
by kurounue13
Summary: Jasper had once been in love with his Childhood sweetheart Antoinette. He is still in love with her to this day. Yet for years he believed she was dead. What happens when she comes back? Bearing many scars and demons of her past. Can Jasper save her?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Antoinette "Ann"

Place of birth: London, England moved to Houston, Texas when she was a child.

Age: "Died" at the age of 17 one year before Jasper went missing.

Looks: long red hair fair skin and striking angelic features.

Jasper Whitlock and Antoinette Depardieu were child hood sweethearts and the best of friends. Antoinette went for a ride one day with her brother Michael. They never returned home. Both the Whitlock family and the Depardieu family went in search of them. Only to find Matthew barely alive, while Antoinette was never to be found. Michael said that someone or something came and attacked both him and Ann. All he could remember was Ann being taken before he was knocked unconscious.

Jasper searched for days on end trying to find his beloved Ann.

He never found her.

Jasper stepped out of his car with a sigh, and once again the sun was nowhere in the sky. All the clouds where dark grey mixed with black as rain continued to fall. Jasper watched as his family put up their umbrella's and walked together happily. Alice was now walking with the new vampire, her true soul mate, Ian Connelly.

Ian was originally born in the highlands of Scotland in 1289 and assisted William Wallace in his revenge against the English suppressors. He looked the part too. Ian was a very tall man, roughly six foot four.

His hair was a beautiful sun kissed chestnut brown, with bits of copper and blond mixed in. All the girls stared at him, much like they did the rest of them.

Alice was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Ann awoke once again to find herself back in her family home, back in 1843. She looked down at herself; she stood in her undergarments just a night dress, corset, and bloomers; all dirty and bloodied.

She stood from the floor and walked around, the heels of her shoes clicking softly as she walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Mother" she called softly "Father?"She became worried as she ran around the house "Matthew!"

No one answered her cries, why was no one there?

"Awake at last." A voice echoed throughout the house.

Ann turned, and was then filled with a sudden pain. Her scream echoed through the house and outside; echoing over the trees and hills.

It seemed as though it was never going to stop.

(A/N: sorry if that is a little dark. I am watching Ginger snaps and it is giving me a little inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.

Chapter Two:

Jasper looked out the window of his room, watching the rain trickle down the clear glass. The forest was beautiful as always and fog covered the mountain tops. The others had noticed that jasper had been rather down lately.

Alice watched as Jasper threw on his coat as he walked outside and then got into his car. Edward watched Jasper with a saddened expression on his face. He knew where Jasper was going, but he didn't tell anyone.

The car zoomed down the empty highways causing water to slash up against the wheels. Not knowing that Carlisle was following him. For the longest time Carlisle had wondered where his son had been going on this day every year.

About two hours later Jasper pulled up at a church and pulled off his hood as he walked inside.

The church was small and he could see the nuns and priest preparing for mass tomorrow. One of the nuns smiled when she saw Jasper, every year he came here and lit a single candle.

She stood in the back as Jasper walked up the isle just as Carlisle walked in. She smiled at him as he stood there next to her.

Jasper picked up a single white candle and lit it before placing it on the Alter beneath a large cross.

"Happy Birthday my Beloved Ann." He said in a soft saddened voice, had he any tears he would be shedding a few right now. How he wished he had tears left within him.

Carlisle watched as his son sat there on his knees for a few more minutes then got up and sat in one of the pews. His now head resisting against his hands which were now in the prayer position.

"I miss you Annie, God only knows how much I miss you."

"Are you his father?" asked the old nun as she looked at Carlisle.

"Yes,"

"He comes here, every year on her birthday and lights a candle for her. Then he sits there for a while in silence."

Carlisle walked softly over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How did you know?" Jasper asked quietly, "I followed you. Esme and I get worried about you when you get like this."

Jasper sat up and leaned back as he locked eyes with the cross.

"Who was she?" He asked and watched as Jasper pulled out an old Cameo necklace. The cameo had a rose on it, but yet it opened to reveal a photograph of a young woman.

"She was my Antoinette, she was taken from me. I tried to find her," Had Jasper been a human he would have almost been sobbing by now as memories came flooding back to him.

"She went on a horseback ride with her brother Matthew. They were attacked, he survived but they took Antoinette. I couldn't find her."

Carlisle placed the locket back in Jasper's hand, "It's not your fault Jasper."

"I should have been there!"

He shouted, his voice echoing in the small church. "Would Ann want to see you this way?"

Jasper looked at him, he was right. Ann would have slapped him by now. He laughed "No she wouldn't. She'd have me horsewhipped." He looked back at the cross, her face flashed in his mind, her beautiful blue eyes staring at him.

"Let's go home."

Jasper nodded "Okay."

The two walked out of the church without saying a word. The candle's flame flickering as the wind came through the open door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Its just a little thing I came up with while watching the movie Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning and Ginger Snaps Unleashed. Sorry about taking so long on my other stories. I have a bad case of writers block on most of them. But Chapter Four of The Volturi's little Angel shall be up as soon as possible. Thank you for your patients.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Ann's eyes opened and she found herself lying on a cold stone floor. She was surrounded by nothing but darkness, pitch black darkness.

"God evening Antoinette,"

She looked around to see where the voice had come from, but she saw no one.

"Who are you, why have you kept me here?!"

A dark sickening chuckle echoed in the darkness, ringing in Ann's ears. "I have kept you where you are more suitable for me. I took you Antoinette, because I wanted you." He said with a lustful voice.

She felt his hand touch her neck, "Need I remind you what I did to you little Annie."

Her now black eyes were filled to the brim with tears as the memories flooded her mind. "I hate you," she said as venom dripped from ever word. How she hated this man.

"That will soon come to pass my dear Ann. Soon, you will come to love me, and worship me." He said as he continued to stroke the delicate flesh that covered her now throbbing vein in her neck.

"Never," she said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled once again, "Oh but you will Ann, you will."

Immense pain flooded Ann's body causing her to fall back to the stone floor. She writhed in pain and agony as she screamed her lungs out.

Jasper walked out of class as the bell rang. He now had U.S. History and this week they were learning about the Civil war.

_Perfects,_ he thought, _one more thing to remind me of her. _

Jasper was usually the quiet type, but he was never this quiet. Alice was now beginning to worry about him. "Alice?" she looked up to see the tall dark and handsome man known as Ian. His amber eyes starred at her, soft and gentle yet full of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked as his Scottish accent was now becoming thicker, and sexier.

She smiled at him and nodded before taking his arm as they headed off to class.

Alice walked into her bedroom and headed straight for her large window which overlooked the forest. Her eyes locked onto the beautiful scenery, a vision came to her, flooding her mind.

_A red headed woman lay on a cold stone floor writhing in pain. Her screams loud and clear. _

_She wore blood stained cloths and her skin was deathly pale. _

"_Jasper," she screamed his name desperately, almost pleading. _

"_JASPER!"_

Alice snapped back to reality and went to find Ian.

"Ian," she called as she walked into the living room.

"Make them stop," he begged her, his voice trembling as he held his hands over his forehead. "Please Alice, make it stop."

Ian had seen Alice's vision as well. For every vision she had, he also saw. For that was his gift to see what she saw, and since they were now mates had now been enhanced.

The woman's screams echoed in his ears, "Please, Alice!"

She embraced him, wrapping her arms around him holding him close "Shhh, it's okay Ian, it's okay."

Carlisle came running in with Edward on his heels, "Ian?" Carlisle knelt in front of him, Ian still was not used to sharing Visions with Alice. It was quite painful for him sometimes. "The screams, they won't stop."

"Alice what did you see" asked Edward.

"A girl, she was being tortured," Jasper walked in not being noticed by the four. "She kept screaming the name Jasper over and over."

Jasper froze, "What did she look like?"

The four looked at him, "Jasper" Alice said with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Please," he said softly as he took a step forward "Just tell me what she looked like."

Alice picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and she began to draw. She remembered the woman's facial features down to the smallest detail.

When she was done, she walked over and handed the paper to Jasper. His heart shattered as he looked upon the drawing.

It was her!

"Ann," he said in a gasp like voice as he saw the pain on her face.

Carlisle looked at him, "Jasper are you absolutely sure?"

"Carlisle," he said looking him dead in the eye, "I know Ann's face anywhere. This girl is her, its Ann."

He sighed as he saw the sadness and pain come to Jasper's eyes; "Alice do you know at all where she is being held?"

She shook her head, "No Jazz, I'm so sorry."

The man had left, leaving Ann all alone in the dark, still lying there on the cold floor. Her undergarments still stained with blood and grime. For was the same place where he had been holding her captive for over a hundred years.

She tore her other sleeve off and then placed the thick folded material between her jaws. Biting down on it whenever a wave of pain hit her and it hit Ann hard.

The pain consumed her.

_Jasper_

How could he help her now? He was long since dead by now. Yet, she wished he would come bursting in through that door and rescue her; like he always did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Ann sat alone in the freezing cold; and was surrounded by miles of snow. She was shivering violently, for she had no coat to keep her warm.

'_Annie,'_

She heard his voice, _'Annie, where are you?' _

"Jasper!"

Her voice echoed and carried for miles through the snow and wind, "Jasper!" she screamed, but received no answer. Slowly she stood from her place in the snow and began to run. In the distance she saw trees; it was a forest.

Suddenly the snow disappeared and it was warm again.

'_Ann! Where are you! Answer me!' _

She ran and ran following the sweet sound of Jaspers voice, "Jasper!"

Ann stopped when she came upon a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers. "Ann," She saw Jasper come into view and he smiled evilly, "Sorry to disappoint." She frowned, it was him.

"Do you delight in torturing me!" she screamed and hit him so hard his lip bled, the sound echoed through the meadow. The man stood up now in his normal form, "It's only too easy, you who are so hopeful that you will see him again. But you forget Antoinette, I own you now. Whether you like it or not you are mine."

He said in a joyful but menacing voice. (A/N: the best example I can use to explain it is….Think Aro my dear readers, think Aro.) He walked away leaving Ann alone in the Meadow with her thoughts. She knelt down and tried to pick up a flower.

But it turned to dust.

This was all a world he had created with his dark magic, a world in which to keep her.

Ann lay down and curled up into a ball, and began to cry.

Jasper sat quietly in his English Lit class. Alice and Ian sat a few rows across from him.

The teacher had turned on the movie of Romeo and Juliet; this only made him think of Ann more. He remembered many times where they would sit under the willow tree and she would read to him.

_(Flashback)_

_Jasper lay on his back on the soft ground, his head lying in Ann's lap. His eyes were closed as he rested peacefully; her hand was running through his hair. He loved it when she did that, though many times she successfully put him to sleep that way. _

"_Jasper,"_

_He opened his eyes and stared at her. Her long red hair had been pulled out of its restraints and now it gently blew in the soft spring breeze. _

_(End)_

Jasper was brought back to his thoughts by the lights being switched on. He composed himself and stood from his desk as the bell rang signally everyone to go home. He kept quiet as he walked to his car, not speaking a word to his family or Bella.

"Poor Jasper," Alice said as she watched Jasper drive off. Ian wrapped his arm around her "Don't worry; we can help him find some peace." Alice sighed "I do hope so."

Jasper drove down the long and winding road towards his house, his mind however kept wandering. Images of Ann kept flashing rapidly in his mind, her smile, her laughter. All of it overwhelmed him.

"JASPER!"

He slammed on the breaks; he heard her voice, in a flash he was out of the car. He looked around rapidly, "Annie." He whispered more to himself as he leaned against the hood of his car.

"Annie, where are you?"

"Jasper!" her voice echoed across the woods, he ran as fast as he could in the direction of her voice.

"Ann! Where are you! Answer me!"

He ran and ran following the sound of her echoing voice.

"Jasper!"

He came to a meadow, "Ann," but she was no where to be found.

He ran his hands through his hair sighing. Where was she? He heard her voice!

The sound of his phone rang out and he slowly answered it.

"Yes Alice?"

"Jasper you need to get home." It was Ian, "Alice had another vision. She needs you here to verify something."

"Im on my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

_Do you surrender?_

_Ann sat shivering in the snow, her skin now deathly pale "N-never,"_

_A sigh reached her ears, "You are so foolish Antoinette." He said in a soft sad voice. "I don't like torturing you. But you leave me no choice sometimes."_

_Suddenly a warm cloak was placed over her shoulders and the man stood her up and with a flick of his wrist she was in a study. He sat her down by the warm fireplace, and left. Ann looked around and saw a familiar stained glass window, with a white rose in the center. Once again he had taken her to her house; and yet again it was frozen in time. _

"Are you sure that was what you saw?" Jasper asked looking down at the portrait of the white rose stained glass window. Alice nodded slowly, "Yes."

He grabbed his jacket, "I have to go."

"Go where?" Esme asked, as Jasper gave a glancing glare at Edward before he ran out of the house.

With a rev of the engine he drove like a mad man down the long winding road.

"He's going to find her." Edward finally said, "That place. It was her home, in Houston."

The family was quiet for a few moments wondering what to do.

"He has to do it on his own."

Alice said finally breaking the silence. "You saw this Alice." Carlisle asked, "Yes."

She took a shuddering breath, "Jasper, must enter another world."

_(Jasper drove across many highways.) _

"He will face a great enemy."

_(Jasper held onto the locket.) _

"_I'm coming for you Ann; I promise." _

(A/N: Sorry that it is so short chapter six will be longer. Enjoy!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

(A/N: Caution: Very, very long chapter. I hope that you enjoy.)

A black Mazda RX8 came screeching around the sharp turn; bringing up tons of dust and gravel before it continued on down the dirt road. Jasper's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight it was nearly to the breaking point.

With a loud bang, his car broke through the old iron gates as though they were butter.

On the horizon was the old Mansion that was once Antoinette's home. Jasper's eyes grew black as he felt a surge of energy coming from the house.

_This is it,_ he thought, _please forgive me my family. But I will not return without her. _

Jasper slammed his foot down on the break and swerved to a stop in front of the house.

(In the fake world)

The man approached the window and looked out at the front of the house. A dark chuckle echoed in the air, "Your lover is here Ann." He turned and faced her, "I will have lots of fun killing him."

Ann's screams and cries were muffled by the gag that was in her mouth. He stood before here now, "Since I have not given you my blood in sometime, you will have none of the power that flows in my veins." He stroked her cheek, "You will be powerless. (Chuckles) which makes it all the more fun when I murder you're dashing knight. And take you for my own."

She screamed and gave muffled begging pleas, but they fell on silent ears.

"Jasper!" She screamed but he could not hear her. Her arms were chained above her head with old Civil War shackles; they had rubbed her wrists raw and now they were bleeding. Ann's eyes were now puffy and red from her tears.

Jasper kicked in the door sending it crashing into the opposite wall. His eyes still black, and full of hate, how he wanted to murder the man who harmed his love.

"Welcome," he heard an eerie voice echo through the empty and withered house. "Welcome Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army. Step inside, please do come in." he laughed, this man, he had a maniacal sense of humor right now.

"Where is Ann? What have you done with her!" he demanded, his voice now echoing through the house.

Suddenly, a white light appeared on the second floor behind the railing. Jasper rushed up the stairs and saw a white vortex, "Step in. Come, come Jasper we haven't got all day."

Slowly Jasper took one step after the other towards the blinding light. Then he stepped through, and came out the other side.

The house was now how he remembered it, all clean and welcoming. He saw some flowers in a vase on the table by the banister. He reached out and touched it, but his hand went right though.

This was not a real world, nothing here was real.

"Welcome to my world Jasper."

He turned to see a tall man with short bright red hair, with equally red eyes. His skin was pale, yet he was not a vampire. "What are you?"

The man chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Where is Ann?" he growled his eyes growing more and more black with every passing second. "Oh don't worry she is quite safe."

He said with a smile that sent chills down Jasper's spine, and he didn't like it.

"Where is SHE?" He demanded once again, his lessons he learned back when he was in the army were coming back to him.

"Quite the feisty one, aren't you Major?"Jasper flinched slightly at his old title. "If you will not give her to me." He growled, "Then I will take her from you."

"A duel then," he said happily.

With the flick of his wrists they were now both wearing civil war regalia. Jasper almost smiled at the sight of his old uniform. "Let the games begin!"He shouted before he disappeared.

Jasper ran around the house, "Ann! Ann! Answer me!"

Finally he had made his way to the basement, "Ann! Where are you?"

_(Muffled screams)_

"Ann!" he came to find a door which he recognized as the cellar. He rammed himself into the door trying to break it open. Within seconds he was out of breath, "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself before he resumed beating down the door.

His persistence paid off, and the door broke off its hinges. "Jasper," Ann screamed before Jasper was knocked back several feet, "Did you really think I would make it that easy for you?"

Jasper coughed up blood, and sat up holding his stomach. "Ah, I see you have already have begun to lose some of your, Vamp-ness. You are becoming more and more human as we speak."Jasper glared at the man, till he saw Ann.

She was hanging by her wrists, which were now raw and bloodied. She cried out his name, but her cries were muffled by the gag. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her face was stained by her tears.

Their eyes locked, Jasper could see all the pain and torment she had suffered throughout the years. His blood began to boil within his veins, his heart rate increased as did his breathing.

"You," he said in a raspy voice. "How dare you, lay a hand on HER!" he roared as he lashed out at him, he wanted to rip him to shreds.

The red haired man merely laughed as Jasper continued his assault on him. But his laughter soon ceased as he was thrown forcefully into the hard brick wall behind them. The force of the blow knocked him out.

Jasper let out a long deep breath, "Jasper," Ann's muffled cry brought him back to his senses. He ran to her unlocking the shackles which she hung by, allowing her to fall into his arms. Her sobs reached his ears once the gag was removed from her mouth.

"We have to get out of here."

He took her hand and they ran out of the house, but they were not out of his world yet.

They ran till they reached an old but very familiar cemetery. Both were now out of breath as they collapsed together under a weeping willow.

"Jasper, you…you have to drink my blood."

He looked at her, shocked by her statement. "What?"

"You are losing more and more of your strength. Soon you will be no stronger than a mere human." Ann sat up, and pulled her hair aside exposing her delicate neck to him. Their eyes locked, "I still have some of his blood in my veins. It will give you enough strength to defeat him."

"Ann, please there must be another way."

"There isn't Jasper."

A tear fell from his eye, "You cannot ask me to do this." He said in a whisper before he turned away from her.

She cupped his face in her hands before pressing her lips to his. Jasper's heart leapt into his throat and held onto her tightly. "Trust me, it everything will be fine."

Jasper moved onto his knees and wrapped his arm around Ann's waist, while his other hand gently grabbed the back of her neck.

He placed a gently kiss upon the skin, "Forgive me."

Ann cried out as Jasper's teeth bit down hair, breaking the skin, and her sweet tasting blood began to fill his mouth. The taste overwhelmed his senses. His hold on her became tighter as he began to overpower her; drinking more and more of her precious blood.

"Jasper," she moaned in pain as he bit down harder. "Stop," she whispered, "Please, stop."

He ripped himself from her, both falling backwards onto the hard ground. Her blood coursed through his veins like fire, it hurt. He was gasping for air, as he sat up. Then he saw Ann lying on the ground.

He crawled over to her, she wasn't moving, but she was breathing. "I'm sorry Annie." He pulled her back to the willow and laid her down before removing his coat and covering her with it.

Footsteps echoed in his ears, his head shot up and glanced in the direction of the sound. His eyes were now blood red, all he wanted to do know…was hunt.

"J-Jasper," He looked down at Ann, she saw the blood still smeared upon his face. Jasper gently stroked her cheek before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I love you," he said softly before gently he buried his face into her hair. Inhaling her scent, a scent he had missed greatly. "I'll come back, I promise."

With that being said he stood and drew his sword. _'You die today,' _he thought as he walked down an isle of headstones.

"Shall we continue?"He heard the devil's voice say. "I believe we shall."

Jasper swung his sword around which made contact with the man's face; causing a nasty cut upon his cheek to bleed profusely.

He screamed and grabbed his cheek; he glared at Jasper but still held a smile upon his face.

"Glade to see you have your spunk back," he said happily as he avoided another swing of Jasper's sword.

"It will be the last thing you ever see!"

He charged at the red haired devil that now had a sword of his own. Their movements were swift and lightening fast. The clashing of metal rang out through the cemetery. With a loud yell the red haired devil knocked both swords away.

Jasper charged at him and the man did the same. They slammed into each other, knocking themselves to the ground. The man wrapped his arm around Jasper's neck. But Jasper quickly backed up, ramming him into a tomb stone.

Jasper scrambled around looking for the swords, but found a large rock instead. He used it and bashed in the side of the man's face as well as breaking his hand in the process.

The man picked up his sword and slashed Jasper across the abdomen. He cried out as his shirt was now stained red from all his injuries.

He fell to the ground and tried to get away, still trying to find his sword.

"I see the whore gave you some of her blood."

Jasper lay on his back, "No matter, it wasn't enough to save you. Or her," He raised the sword above his head.

His eyes widened as cold steel penetrated his ribcage. Blood began to pour from his mouth as he looked down at Jasper.

"Her name," he said with malice in his eyes and venom on his tongue. "Is Antoinette," with those final words being said Jasper twisted the sword, causing the devil to scream before he pulled the sword out.

With a thud, the body fell and Jasper lay down for a moment to catch his breath.

Jasper walked towards the willow where his beloved slept. His was weak and wounded and covered in blood.

He fell to his knees and crawled his way over to Ann, finally to come and lay beside her upon the ground. Jasper watched as everything around them began to swirl and become misshapen. Now that the devil was dead, the world he had created was fading away.

Jasper felt a wave of dizziness overcome him as he let his head rest upon the ground. His face, now gently pressed up against Ann's head. His hand now clasped hers as he fell uncoincious.

The last thing he saw, was the real world appear, and the bright and happy sunlight filled the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_(Recap) _

_"Her name," he said with malice in his eyes and venom on his tongue. "Is Antoinette," with those final words being said Jasper twisted the sword, causing the devil to scream before he pulled the sword out._

_With a thud, the body fell and Jasper lay down for a moment to catch his breath._

_Jasper walked towards the willow where his beloved slept. His was weak and wounded and covered in blood._

_He fell to his knees and crawled his way over to Ann, finally to come and lay beside her upon the ground. Jasper watched as everything around them began to swirl and become misshapen. Now that the devil was dead, the world he had created was fading away._

_Jasper felt a wave of dizziness overcome him as he let his head rest upon the ground. His face, now gently pressed up against Ann's head. His hand now clasped hers as he fell unconscious._

_The last thing he saw was the real world, his world, appearing before him and the bright and happy sunlight filled the sky._

Jaspers eyes opened and he saw a familiar and welcoming sight. His room back at his house. He let out a sigh of relief, then reality hit him…where was Ann?

He shot up out of bed, surprisingly now in clean cloths. (Pants and a loosely hanging button down white shirt.) He ran down the stairs to the second floor where he saw Carlisle and Esme. "Where is she?" He asked causing both of them too look at him.

He was awake and now looked like his old self again, amber eyes and all. "She's still asleep Jasper. She has had quite an ordeal. I am surprised she survived, what with you drinking her blood the way you did."

Jasper didn't need to ask; no doubt Alice had a vision about that too. "I-I need to see her, please." He asked almost in a begging way, something Esme had never heard in Jasper's voice before.

Esme lead him upstairs to a room they had made up for Ann. She opened the door and Jasper saw her sound asleep in the bed; curled up under the blankets like a small child. "I will leave you two be." She said softly before she shut the door with a smile.

Jasper walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently pulled back the blanket trying his hardest not to wake her. She looked so peaceful now. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

She sighed in her sleep as he caressed her face with the tips of his fingers. Still he wondered if this was all but a dream. What if they were still trapped in that alternate world?

So many what if's run through his mind, "You really shouldn't think things like that Jasper."

He smiled at the sound of Edward's voice from outside the door. Jasper lay down on the bed and held Ann in his arms. His hand cradled her cheek as she slept. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner Annie."

He laid his forehead against hers and pulled her closer to him. He never wanted to let her out of his arms ever again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Night turned into day and once again the rain had come again to Forks. Esme walked up the stairs to Ann's room to check up on her, only to discover that she was no longer in bed; the window open. Quickly like a mother who had lost a child she went to the window and saw Ann sitting in the rain.

She was soaking wet, but a happy child like expression was upon her face as the cold rain came down upon her. Esme smiled as she went to retrieve her.

"Ann,"

She looked up and saw a woman standing there with an umbrella. She smiled at Ann "Let's get you inside before you catch cold." Ann looked back out into the woods, smiling once more.

"Never had I thought I would miss rain this much. In that place, nothing was real…unless he made it so. Flowers turned to ash, sometimes my hand would go completely through them. The rain…it had no feel to it…it fell but…no cold, no wet feeling upon your skin."

Esme came up behind her and gently placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Come inside, I'll get you some fresh cloths." Ann smiled and followed her inside.

Slowly Ann sipped the tea, a taste she had long since forgotten. "Better?"

She smiled "Much…thank you."

"Jasper will be home in an hour or two from school with the others. I am sure he will be very happy to see that you are awake." Ann smiled at the thought.

"Jasper was always the worry wart when it came to me. When we here younger, one of my father's bulls came loose, Jasper broke his arm saving me." Esme watched her break out into a blush as she was remembering, she even laughed. "While he was lying on the ground bleeding he asked me if he could court me now. I was playing hard to get with him."

Esme laughed "Sounds like Jasper." The two laughed and talked for a long time.

Jasper was the first to arrive home, he and Emmett raced to see who would be the first one in the house. When he ran inside, he froze dead in his tracks. Ann was sitting before him in the kitchen with Esme…smiling.

When her eyes locked with his, she felt as though she was seeing him for the first time. His eyes were beautiful amber gold now filled to the brim with joy. "Annie," she smiled as he came closer. Soon she was wrapped up in his strong embrace, tears falling from her eyes. Jasper buried his face into her beautiful red hair and inhaled her scent completely. In almost 200 years, her scent hadn't changed. She still smelt of Jasmine and Lavender.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He whispered into her ear as he continued to hold her. The two were completely unaware of the crowd of people that had gathered in the Cullen's living room. And it wasn't just the Cullen's anymore.

Jacob and the Wolf pack stood there watching the long lost lover's share long overdue moment.

"Jasper," and then Emmett had to open his mouth "It's called a bedroom."

Ann's cheeks became cherry red at the tall burly man's comment. Jasper was surprised to see the wolf pack here, he hadn't picked up their "odor" then again he was too busy being mauled by Ann's beautiful smell. "What are you guys doing here?"

For some time now the wolf pack and the Cullen's had been on very pleasant terms, though they still didn't enter La Push due to the treaty. Carlisle smiled "They came to check up on the two of you. When they found you and Ann you both looked almost dead."

Jacob smirked "Yup, wolf pack to the rescue again" Quil and Seth high fived with smiles of victory.

"You had been gone for some time we asked the pack to help track you down. They found you on the grounds of Ann's old home, under a willow tree completely unconscious." Carlisle brought his doctor bag in so he could do a check up on Ann to make sure she was fully healed.

"What I want to know is why she didn't change when Jasper bit her?" Rosalie asked in the same usual angry tone she always had. Ann began to feel very uncomfortable, Jasper obviously felt it. He sent a wave of calm over her to help her relax.

"Rose I don't think now is the time," Emmett said stepping in trying to stop her before she continued.

"No now is the perfect time."

Rosalie glared at Ann who began to feel like a cowering child before a parent after they had done something wrong. She gulped "I…I don't know why I didn't change." She hesitated; she made her feel so nervous. "Maybe it was because Jasper wasn't really a vampire in a sense when he bit me. When he came to the realm I was in, he began to change back into an almost human like state. He could cry he could bleed no super strength. But when he bit me I still had some of that devil's blood within me, he had magic in his blood. Maybe that could have also been it otherwise I really don't know."

Jasper sat down beside Ann and took her hand in his, trying to ease her nerves as he gave her another wave of calmness. "Rose, leave her be. She has been through enough for a while." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

To save the moment, yet again, Seth came over and started talking to Ann. Then slowly the rest of the pack did, soon everyone was talking and some funny memories of Ann and Jasper were revealed. All the while Rosalie still glared down at the red haired girl in Jasper's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Ann stop fidgeting." Alice said with a smile on her face. Today was Ann's first day at Fork's high, and to say she was nervous was a vast understatement. Alice had straightened her hair for her making her look very attractive. "Okay now for your outfit." She tossed Ann a pair of skinny jeans which she proceeded to put on.

"Alice how can you fit into these things, no wonder you people frown so much these days." She said as she tried to squeeze herself into a pair. Ann was thin but not as thin as Alice, she had some curves to her making her a fuller figured woman. But Alice told her that her curves were her asset. They were in all the right places giving her a marvelous hour glass figure. "Finally," she stated as she got the pants on and zipped them up. The jeans hugged her in a flattering way.

"And here is your top," the top was a simple blue swoop neck top with a slight button down collar effect. Showed off some of Ann's cleavage but not to the point where it would be considered scandalous.

"Oh Jasper is going to be all over you." Alice said with a slight giggle.

"Alice!" Ann's cheeks were beat red.

Both turned around when they heard someone clear their throat. Rosalie was standing in the door way with something in her hand. "I think this would be better." She said calmly as she handed over a peasant style top. It was brown with some embroidery on the front. "Oh Rose that's perfect," Alice said happily as Ann put the shirt on.

The two girls stood on either side of Ann as all three of them looked at her reflection. "You know I think I have some boots that would go very well with this." Alice dashed off to her closet.

"You, you have very nice hair." Rose said as her hand caressed the red locks of hair.

"Um…thank you."

"Found them!" Alice ran back over and began to slip the boots over Ann's feet.

"Ann," she looked up at Rose "Would you…like me to do your makeup for you?" Slowly Ann nodded with a small smile on her face and in return Rosalie smile as she sat her down in front of Alice's vanity.

"Girls you best hurry up." Esme came in and couldn't help at the sight before her. Alice and Rosalie were talking to Ann and giving her makeup tips and style tips the whole nine yards. "Okay ladies let's get you off to school it's time to go."

Alice handed Ann a jacket before the three rushed down stairs to the garage where the rest of the family was waiting. Jasper looked up and saw Ann standing there with Alice and Rosalie. "You know I think I can get used to her being here. She will become my protégé in fashion." Rosalie said with a proud smile while Ann blushed at Jasper's wanting gaze.

Emmett clapped his brother on his shoulder "Dude Jazz you got yourself one beautiful girl." He said as he took Rosalie's hand and led her away. Ian soon did the same to Alice leaving Jasper and Ann alone for a moment.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "You look beautiful Annie." She smiled while her cheeks began to heat up once again.

"Thank you, Major." She said with a slight curtsy. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed over to the car, which Edward was driving. (A/N: Oh boy.)

The moment Ann stepped out of the car in the school's parking lot she caught everyone's attention. Her nerves immediately began to consume her once again, until a wave of calmness began to overtake her. She looked up at Jasper and smiled "Thank you." He took her arm and linked in with his and led her into the school for her first day. The whole school stared at her as she walked down the halls with Jasper and the Cullen's.

"Why are they all staring at me?" She finally asked as they sat down for lunch.

"They are wondering who you are. Some girls are jealous the men are envious. They want to know everything." Edward said in quick response.

"Edward reads minds Ann." Jasper whispered to her. "Alice can see the future. And Bella…well Bella's just immune to stuff."

Everyone snickered "Gosh Jasper, make me sound like a walking antibiotic." They all shared a laugh but the laughing died down when a boy approached the table.

"Um…hi, Ann." He said looking straight at her "My name is Josh we were in P.E together. I was wondering if you would like to go to home coming with me."

Ann being the always kind person smiled at him. "Thank you for the invitation Josh but, I've already promised someone I would go with them." She said smiling as she held Jasper's hand, "But don't let this stop you from finding someone that you will take. I wish you luck." She said with the sweetest smile that only made Josh smile back.

"I think that is the politest rejection I could ever ask for." He nodded his head to her and smiled "Enjoy your day Ann."

Jasper kissed her cheek "Always the polite one aren't you?"

"My mama raised me to be that way and I know for a fact that yours did the very same thing. If I remember correctly you did start courting me till I gave you the word. Which was after your broke your arm rescuing me from Papa's ramped bull."

Jasper couldn't help but smile "I proudly wore those scars too."

"Get a room," Emmett mumbled under his breath which only earned him a swift kick to the knee courtesy of Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Readers here is the next chapter! Sadly though this is the finale chapter for My Antoinette! I hope that you all have enjoyed this story. Please read and Reviews are wonderful. Cookies to all my readers who review! The link for Ann's dress in this chapter will be on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 10: Homecoming.

Ann stood in front of the mirror she was dressed in a beautiful deep blue strapless floor length dress. (Photo in profile) It had black beading just under the bust line giving her an empire waist effect. Her beautiful red hair was pulled back and curled allowing her face to be shown off.

"Ann you look so beautiful," Rosalie came into the room admiring her and Alice's handy work. "Here this if for you, we all have matching ones." Rosalie placed a small but beautiful corsage on Ann's wrist. "Jasper is going to be all over you."

Ann blushed as she and Rosalie went to meet Alice and Bella for their grand entrance. Bella walked down first followed by Alice and then Rosalie; each took pictures with their dates. The men were dressed in very sleek and stylish but almost James Bond-ish style suits.

Ann stood atop of the stairs just beyond everyone's gaze; she couldn't help but look at Jasper. He was so handsome in his suite, his hair was brushed back allowing his handsome face to be seen. Finally she decided to make her appearance. She walked down the stairs and Jasper's head turned. A smile formed on his face as he walked over to great her at the bottom of the stairs. Being the Southern gentleman he was, he bowed to her; just like he always used to.

"Ma'm I must say that you look more beautiful than a Rose in June." Jasper offered her his arm "May I have the honor of escorting you to the dance tonight?"

Ann couldn't help but smile as her cheeks blushed "Why yes Major, you may." She said as she took his arm. Soon all of them were on their way to the dance.

All of the Cullen children as well as Bella and Ann had their pictures taken with their dates. "So," She said to Jasper "This is a Homecoming Dance."

Jasper smiled as he led her around "Yes. But it's nothing like those balls and fancy dinner parties your mother used to host." Ann smiled "It was at one of her balls that I first laid eyes on you. I remember being only lad of 13, and I saw this red haired beauty across the room." Ann blushed as she watched his eyes closed. "You were wearing a sapphire blue ball gown with black lace. Your hair was all pinned back and you had a bit of sapphire colored ribbon as a necklace." His voice was soft and gentle.

"How can you possibly remember that?" She asked in shock.

Jasper's eyes opened and his golden eyes looked into her blue ones. "Because when I looked at you across that crowded room, it was at that exact moment I feel in love with you."

"Jasper," She whispered as he brought her closer to him.

"I then walked over to you. And you had many, many of the other boys wanting to dance with you. But you turned them all down. And then I walked up and made a little bow to you." He said as he gave a small bow at the waist. "And I took your hand," His hand linked with hers "And I kissed it." His eyes never left hers as his lips caressed the soft and warm skin of her hand. "Your eyes looked at me with wonderment." Ann's smile grew as did the blush on her cheeks. "And then I said 'Miss Depardieu, may I have the honor of sharing this dance with you.' And you kept your eyes on me as a Waltz began to play."

At that moment a slow song began to play and every couple there began to slow dance. Ann looked around for a second before Jasper lead her closer to the dance floor. "You didn't say anything; you only smiled as I kept my hand on yours. And then I brought you against me," He whispered as he did so. "And then we began to dance, and you made me the envy of every boy our age that you turned down. But all the while, I felt as though I were dancing with an Angel who fell from heaven. An Angel just for me" Jasper kissed her cheek as they began to dance.

"Even after all these years, you still have a way with words Major." Jasper smiled.

"You know Miss Depardieu I haven't quite been in the Army for some time." He said his full southern accent coming out. "So you can just call me Jasper if that would be to your liking Ma'm."

"Jasper, would suit me just fine." She leaned in and kissed his lips. Jasper's arms went around her holding her closer to him as the kiss grew. He now had his love back in his arms, and he was never letting her go. She was his for eternity and beyond. Someday soon he would turn her, but for now, he was content with how things were. Standing here, holding her in his arms and kissing her to his heart's content.

FIN

* * *

I hope that you all have enjoyed the final chapter. Please Review! More stories will be updated soon.


End file.
